wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Becker (MachineGames)
'''Caroline Becker' was the leader of the Kreisau Circle, or at the very least the Kreisau Circle of Isenstadt, in Wolfenstein. A former schoolteacher, she formed the group after her father was shot dead in the streets following Viktor Zetta's declaration of martial law. She is the Kreisau Circle mission giver in the Midtown hub map. ''Wolfenstein'' Caroline Becker is implied to have roughly equal standing to Erik Engle in the Kreisau Circle; other members of the Circle say that Caroline is the brains of the operation while Erik is the heart. Caroline is responsible for bringing Engle into the Kreisau Circle after nursing him back to health following the execution of his wife, and apparently regards him the same way she did her own father. Caroline is initially hesitant to trust B.J. Blazkowicz, even with Erik Engle's endorsement of him, and expresses skepticism that he will be able to infiltrate the heavily-guarded Nazi dig site. She becomes more trusting of him following his success, in contrast to Dr. Leonid Alexandrov of the Golden Dawn trusting B.J. less and less as the campaign goes on. She is aware from the beginning that there is a mole somewhere in the city's resistance network who is feeding information to the Nazis, and warns B.J. that this person must have tipped off the Nazis as to his arrival at the train station. At the end of the Midtown string of maps, if questioned repeatedly, Caroline will say she is going to meet a contact who has information that may assist the Kreisau Circle. This turns out to be a trap arranged by either Anton Kriege or Dr. Leonid Alexandrov, and Caroline is taken prisoner as B.J. transitions from Midtown to Downtown, being taken to the fortified castle overlooking the city. B.J. agrees to assist Erik Engle in storming the castle and attempting to free Caroline, chasing down Hans Grosse. On the roof he finds Wilhelm Strasse waiting for him, along with a machine designed to harness the power of the Veil. B.J. confronts Strasse, but backs down as he sees Hans has a Luger pointed at Caroline and drops his weapon. Strasse orders Hans to shoot B.J., but Caroline manages to knock his hand aside, the shot damaging the machine. In the ensuing scuffle, Caroline appears to have been fatally wounded by a gunshot from Hans' pistol. Shortly after Caroline is shot, the Queen Geist comes through the Veil and vaporizes what is left of the energy siphon machine. B.J. tries to check Caroline's pulse, but is distracted, first by trying to shoot at the fleeing Deathshead and Grosse, then by the Geist Queen. The Queen later pulls B.J. and everything else in the vicinity into the Black Sun dimension. The Queen then flies at B.J. for a killing blow, but flinches and drops him outside the castle. How Caroline escaped further damage during the ensuing battle or where she ended up is not known. Most of her fellow Kreisau Circle members believed she was dead, and Erik Engle takes over as the new leader in her place. Following Hans Grosse's defeat, the Zeppelin crashes into the castle and explodes, incinerating much of what was left. ''The New Order'' wearing the Da'at Yichud Power Suit]] Caroline Becker returns in Wolfenstein: The New Order.Andreas Öjerfors (Senior Gameplay Designer at Machine Games): »That's Caroline. That's one of the people in the resistance. She plays a very important role in the resistance. There's a larger cast of allies to BJ. So there's a large cast of both allies and antagonists. So that's Caroline. She's an older character who was also present in the 2009 Wolfenstein game. Her storyline continues in this game.« ''(Source:411mania.com) Caroline recalls punching Hans Grosse, then being shot, then raising into the air (believing she was being pulled into heaven), then falling back to the ground. She woke up with extreme pain, and had to crawl away, and was found three days later in a ditch. She then spent months in a Kreisau Circle hospital to fight an infection. Between the shot and the fall, she was left with a fractured pelvis and six pulverized vertebrae, forcing her to use a wheelchair. Since the events in Isenstadt she has noticeably aged. She is still an active member of the resistance, despite being confined to a wheelchair. Her mobility issues ended when a set of Da'at Yichud Power Suit was brought back from the Underwater Vault, which has built-in neural-link interface that allows Caroline not only full mobility, but superhuman strength and agility as well, as exhibited when she took down two guard-robots single-handedly. The ''New Colossus During BJ's in the state of near death, she and the rest of the Kreisau Circle came to rescue BJ before the Eva's Hammer launched the nuclear warhead to destroy Deahhead's compound. During BJ's coma, she assured BJ that with Deathhead's demise, the Kresau Circle had dealt a critical blow to the Nazi since Deathhead's death crippled the Research Division of the Nazi. At the same time, she managed to contact Grace Walker to initiate the plan of Second American Revolution. During the Ausmerzer attack, Caroline was shown to fight and managed to kill a group of Nazis's soldiers until she was knocked out by a Super Soldier using a gun barrels pulling off from the Eva's Hammer cannon in which she landed on the injured Fergus. When she was apprehanded by Irene's daughter, Sigrun Engel was forced to kill her with a fireaxe by Irene Engel, Sigrun refused and Engel beheaded her instead. Irene then played with Caroline's head, asking B.J. and Sigrun if they want kisses. Caroline's head is squashed by a Super Soldier's foot before Fergus/Wyatt and B.J.'s escape, with the latter taking the Da'at Yichud Power Suit. After BJ disables the electromagnetic tractor grips of the Ausmerzer to free the Eva's Hammer, he takes her headless body to be buried in a torpedo in the Eva's Hammer and launches its into the deep ocean. The leadership of the Kreisau Circle later falls into the hand of Fergus/Wyatt. Before her death, she managed to steal an experimental bio-engineered Super Soldier's body from a Nazi laboratory, which is used to save BJ when he got decapitated by Irene Engel. Her death is avenged by Blazkowicz at the end, killing Irene Engel on live television, ending her reign as The Circle and Resistance declare the Second American Revolution. Gallery ''Wolfenstein'' 500px-LugerP08Pistol-Wolf2.jpg|Caroline being shield by Hans Grosse at the top of the castle. Wolfenstein Queen Geist Cutscene|The last appearance of Caroline Becker in Wolfenstein (2009). Wolf2 2009-12-25 10-14-09-31.jpg|Caroline Becker discussing a mission to B.J for the Dig Site Operation. ''The New Order'' Becker.jpg|Caroline Becker in the Boom Boom Trailer. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.50.37).jpg|Caroline during the reunion with Blazkowicz. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.51.28).jpg|Caroline reuniting with Blazkowicz. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.17.48).jpg|Caroline talking with Blazkowicz while stealing a Project Whisper helicopter. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.51.57).jpg ''The New Colossus'' Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png Untitled-0.png ttagfag.jpg|Irene holding Caroline's decapitating head. Trivia *In Wolfenstein, Caroline is voiced by Anna Graves, who also provides the voice for the Veil Assassin and the nurse at the start of the mission Hospital. * In Downtown, Stefan Kriege will reveal he shot his brother Anton after the latter boasted about betraying B.J. at the train station and arranging for Caroline's abduction. However, on the Zeppelin Leonid Alexandrov reminds Deathshead that he was responsible for both. In the debriefing for Zeppelin, even B.J. himself doesn't seem to know how this is supposed to have worked, simply saying that Anton "must have been involved somehow." * Caroline seems to be an experienced pilot, even with her injuries. When the Kreisau Circle steals the Project Whisper helicopters, she shows incredible flying skills, including retracting the rotors in flight and deploying them seconds before hitting the water, as well as maneuvering the helicopter with ease through the narrow tunnel leading to their hangar. * For The New Colossus, her age is somewhat incorrect, as on her Who's Who profile, it states that she is 41, making her birthday in 1920. References ru:Каролина Бекер nl:Caroline Becker es:Caroline Becker Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Germans